


Always And Forever Be Him

by DongMinsheart



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongMinsheart/pseuds/DongMinsheart
Summary: "Right everything that I did was nothing to you hyung beacuse it's always and forever be him that you love."





	Always And Forever Be Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!  
> First of all I'm sorry for doing this (╥﹏╥)  
> I love DongMin I swear ^o^

[always and forever be him - DongMin Fic  
Written by @DongMinsheart  
Completed - 10/17/17]

Donghyun hyung and I were currently walking back home from 6/10 Convenience store.  
We bought some snacks for the Hyungs because of losing on one of our silly games.  
And here is donghyun hyung talking about joochan hyung on how they first met, how joochan hyung change him for better, how he love to be with him and so on all about joochan hyung again, Its always been like this when we're together and I just always listen to him because I took it a chance to be with him, even if that hurts a lot.  
I don't know if he's numb or just simply don't care about my feelings for him. But one thing is for sure, right now   
I just can't take it anymore so when we are about to passed by at a dark alley  
I stopped walking,  
He stopped when he noticed that I'm not following him anymore.  
he turned around to look at me.  
I just stare at him for awhile.  
_"Yah! Bomin-ah! What- "_ He said but I cut him off   
_"You know that I love you right hyung?"_ I ask smiling, but very much hurting inside. Tears starting to build up.  
He looked at me intently for a moment before he answered  
_"And you were very much aware that I love him right?"_ He answered coldly  
_"Why not me hyung? Why can't you notice me? what did I do so wrong for you to hate me?_ " I ask bitterly  
_"I don't hate you bomin, It's just that I can't give you what you want. and that is to love you back.... Joochan, He's my best friend, The love of my life, My everything. He changed me for good. I am what I am today because of him. And I love him more than anyone because of that"_ he said, all i can see is love in his beautiful eyes when the name 'joochan' was mentioned, the same reaction I get from him when he's talking about him.  
_"Why are you hurting me like this hyung?"_ I said. trying my very best to not cry in front of him .  
He didn't answer and just look away.  
I started to laugh bitterly.  
He looked at me blankly.  
_"Do you know what's funny hyung?_  
_Even though you're hurting me like this I can't bring my self to hate you.... I still love you despite of your harsh words and rejections. Can't you just atleast let me love you hyung?"_ I said. Pain is very much visible from each words I said.  
_"What? are you crazy?! No! Just go and find someone that will love you back. Stay away from me"_ he said harshly  
_"What should I do to make you love me back hyung? Tell me what should I do?!"_ I ask desperately  
_"Nothing Bomin, Nothing Because whatever you do It will be always and forever be him that hold my heart."_ He said coldly and walk a way.  
I was left standing alone on that dark alley,  
I just stare at his retreating figure.  
I let my tears flow down as my heart shatter into a million pieces.  
_"Right everything that I did was nothing to you hyung beacuse it's always and forever be him that you love."_ I said bitterly to no one between my sobs.

Why it hurts to love ?  
If only I knew that I would get hurt because of my love for him, I would have prevented myself from falling into him... If I only knew sooner  
But can I really prevent my self from falling inlove with him even if I knew sooner?

_"But even though you reject me for a million time, I will still love you hyung" I whispered sofly in the air_

 

**_|END|_ **


End file.
